Gil Fights McLeach at Skull Rock
At Skull Rock, a rock cave shaped like a skull, Gil and Susan found a good hiding place to see Captain McLeach with Judy on a small rock in the water while McLeach was on the boat and Snoops tied the rope to the ledge. "Now, my dear princess, this is me proposition. You tell me the hiding place of Gil Nexdor, and I shall set you free" McLeach said. "You dog!" Gil whispered angrily. "Poor Judy." Susan whispered. "Am I'm not a man of my word, Mr. Snoops?" asked McLeach. "Well, yes. Always, captain." Snoops said. "You'd better talk, my dear. Or soon, the tide will be in. And then it will be too late." McLeach said. Judy ignored him. "I'll show the old tangfish!" Gil whispered, "Stay here, Susan. And watch the fun." "Fun?" whispered Susan, as Gil flew to the entrance of the cave and hid behind a rock to see if his plan works. "And remember," McLeach said. "there is no path through water to the happy hunting ground." Judy still did not speak, and McLeach's face turned crimson with fury as he grabbed Judy and yelled, "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, JUDY JETSON!" Then Gil spoke in an Indian voice "Bandar Log, great spirit of mighty sea water, speak!" he said, which surprised McLeach and scared Snoops. "Beware, McLeach! BEWARE!" It echoed around the cave. "Did you hear it, Snoops?" asked McLeach. "It's an evil spirit, captain!" Snoops stammered. "Stand by, Snoops, while I take a look around!" McLeach said, as he drew out his sword. "Spirit of the great sea water, is it?" McLeach took a look outside the entrance. Seeing his chance, Gil flew up to Susan. "Psst, Susan," Gil whispered to her. Susan saw him and smiled. "Watch this." Gil said, and he hid behind a taller rock, cupped his hands over his mouth, and spoke into them, imitating McLeach's voice. "Mr. Snoops?" "Ah, yes, captain?" asked Snoops, thinking it was McLeach. "Release the princess and take her back to her people." Gil said in McLeach's voice. "Aye, aye, sir!" Snoops said, "Release the prin…" But then he was puzzled. "But... but, captain!" "THOSE ARE THE ORDERS, MR. SNOOPS!" Gil roared in McLeach's voice. "Aye, aye, sir!" Snoops agreed. Gil smirked, and Susan giggled. Meanwhile, McLeach was still looking for the spirit when he heard a voice. "Well, at least Captain McLeach is coming to his senses." McLeach turned to see what is was and was startled. "Odd's fish!" Snoops was rowing the boat out of the cave with Judy. "I told him all along space cadets wouldn't betray Gil Nexdor." "And just what do you think you're doing, Mr. Snoops?" asked McLeach kindly at first as he stopped the boat with his foot. "Just what you told me, captain. Carrying out your orders." "My orders?" asked McLeach. "Why, yes, captain." Snoops said, "Didn't you just say to go…" "PUT HERE BACK, YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!" McLeach yelled, as he kicked the boat inside the cave again. "My orders… Of all the bumbling…" "Mr. Snoops!" called McLeach's voice in the cave. McLeach stopped and listened. "Just exactly what do you think you are doing?" McLeach smirked evilly at this (though we can see it). He knew who it was. Snoops put Judy back on the rock, but we can see it because the tide is going in. "Putting her back like you said, captain." "I said nothing of the sort." Gil said in McLeach's voice. Now LeFou was very confused. "But captain, didn't you just say to go…" Gil slid down the smooth end of the rock and relaxed as he mocked more, unaware that McLeach was climbing up the cliff behind him. "For the last time, Mr. Snoops Gil said in McLeach's voice. "Take the princess back to her people." And then, he bellowed still in McLeach's voice, "UNDERSTAND????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!" It echoed through out the cave. "Aye, aye, sir." Snoops said nervously. "Oh, and one more thing," Gil said in the same voice he used, as McLeach found him. "When you return to the ship, tell the whole crew to help themselves to me best rum." Susan saw McLeach lifting up his hook. "GIL!" she screamed. McLeach brought his hook down. "Here's your spirit, Snoops!" he said, as he held up his hook. But he realized he only missed Gil. Gil flew down around Lawrence and back up. Lawrence saw him. "Why!" Lawrence gasped, It's Gil Nexdor!" Susan sighed in relief. Gil flew back up. "Scurvy brat!" McLeach cursed. "Thank you, captain." Gil smiled and bowed. "Come down, boy," McLeach called, holding up his sword. "if you are the taste of cold steel!" "Watch this, Susan!" Gil laughed, as he flew down at McLeach. "Oh Gil, do be careful." Susan called. Gil stood on one foot to bend down on McLeach's sword and got off, causing the sword to vibrate. Gil then flew down and pulled Snoops' pants down. McLeach tried to strike him down, but he missed as Gil grabbed his blaster and went to Snoops, who pulled his pants up. "Try your luck, Mr. Snoops?" Gil asked, as he started flying around while Snoops tried to aim at him. "Let him have it!" McLeach called to Snoops. "Well, come on, you idiot! Blast him!" Suddenly, Gil flew up in front of McLeach. "Right here, Mr. Snoops!" Snoops aimed it as McLeach gasped. "Hold it, you fool! No! No!" But Snoops fired, missed Gil, and instead hit McLeach as he fell down. "Captain?" asked Snoops and panicked as he dropped the blaster. "Oh, how dreadful!" Susan said. "What a pity, Mr. Snoops," Gil said, as he took McLeach's fedora and put it on. "I'm afraid we've lost the dear captain." Little did he know that McLeach, now angry, reappeared behind him and was about to stab Ventus with his sword! "Captain!" Snoops cheered. Well, that spoiled it for McLeach as Gil turned to him. "In the back, captain?" Gil teased. McLeach tried to stab Gil, but he ducked, and McLeach stabbed his fedora instead. He took it out and put it on his head. Gil got his own sword. Then he and McLeach clashed their blades back and forth. Susan covered her eyes as the two enemies fight on. "Give it to him, Captain! Cleave him to the brisket!" Snoops cheered. But Gil made a fool of McLeach again by pulling his fedora over his arms and pulled his sideburns. McLeach got angrier and attacked Gil again, but Gil defended with his sword. Then they locked blades and held on to it. "I've got you this time, Gil!" McLeach said, as they moved back, their blades still locked. Suddenly, Gil smirked and pointed downwards. They were floating at mid air. Gil has no worries because he can fly. McLeach gasped, screamed, and used his hook to hold onto the edge of the cliff. Gil put his sword back on his belt and stood on the cliff, looking down at McLeach, taunting him. "Well, well. A tangfish on a hook!" "I'll get you for this, Gil!" McLeach snarled angrily, "if it's the last thing I'll do!" Then Gil heard some tick-tock noises. "I say, captain. Do you hear something?" "No!" Now McLeach was in fear as he recognized that tick-tock noise and looked down "No!" He saw Kaa down below. He saw him and leapt at him. "NOO!" McLeach screamed, as Kaa got his coat and ate it. "Oh, Mr. Kaa," Gil said to Kaa. "Do you like tangfish?" Kaa nodded "You do?" "Oh, Gil, no!" Susan said. McLeach, his coat torn, tried to escape, but Kaa got his trousers and he pulled them down, revealing McLeach's underwear. He pulled them up, but his hook lost grip, and he fell into the water screaming, "NOOO!" When he fell in the water, he emerged again, screaming, "SNOOPS!" while holding on Kaa's mouth. "D-D-Don't go away, captain!" Snoops said, as he got into his boat, "Stay right there now, sir! I'll save you, sir!" McLeach tried to escape Kaa's mouth, but he kept snapping his teeth as McLeach put his feet on it while screaming, "SNOOPS! SNOOPS!" And he held on, but Kaa bruised his big toe by biting it, snapping off his shoe, and he fell head first into the python's mouth, but his feet saved him. As for Snoops, he kept rowing to his captain with all his might. When Kaa resurfaced, McLeach was still holding his mouth open. Kaa whacked McLeach on the hand with his tail. "Ow!" he yelled. Kaa used his teeth, and McLeach fled for it. He landed on the python's nose. "Captain! Captain!" Snoops called, as McLeach went by him. "Snoops!" McLeach cried, as he ran over Kaa and leapt off at his tail, "SNOOPS!" Snoops tried to catch him, but the python got him in the mouth. "Give him back!" Snoops said, as he used one of the oars to hit Kaa on the head, but he also hit McLeach on the head, sending the python and himself to the bottom of the sea. "SNOOOOPS!" McLeach screamed, as he swam up to the boat and got on. "Row for the ship!" McLeach panicked, as Snoops rowed out of the cave, "Row for the sh…" But he was standing up on the boat, and he hit his head on the wall above the entrance and fell back in the water. Kaa swam for him. McLeach screamed again and swam for it. He hit his head on the wall again, and Kaa smashed it down. "SNOOOOOOPS!" McLeach screamed, as he swam away while chased by Kaa. Having noticed the battle was won, Gil did a rooster's crow. Susan tugged on Gil's pant leg. "Gil, what about Judy?" "Judy?" asked Gil. And then he snapped his fingers, as he remembered. "Oh! Judy!" He flew back into the cave through the eye. "Help!" Judy called, as she was about to drown. Gil dived in the water and got her out. He flew out of the cave. "Gil! Wait for me!" Susan called and flew after him. They flew Judy back to outer space. Category:Fan Fiction